Familia Igual A Manada
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: como inicio?, uno nunca sabe, como terminara?, con muchos cachorros, esa es la verdad... (futanari)
1. El Primer Paso

El Primer Paso Para Hacer Una Manada.

Después de una de mis tantas carreras clandestinas con mi motocicleta, y claro después de haberla ganado, me encontraba con mis fieles acompañantes, una mujer casi de mi estatura, con cabello de color anaranjado, y unos prominentes y hermosas manos (pechos), llamada Mai, la siguiente era su novia, una chica un poco mas joven que nosotras y muy agil a decir verdad pero con cara de gato se llama Mikoto y por ultimo otra de mis fieles acompañantes y rival en otras cosas, ella tiene el cabello rojo y una muy buena seductora llamada Nao…

Mai: hey Nat mira….

Ya íbamos como por nuestra 12 ava ronda, voltee para ver a lo que me señalaba mi amiga, me di cuenta de la cabellera negra como la forma de caminar del perdedor con el que había competido y desgraciadamente el ex de Mai como el primo muy, pero muy lejano de Mikoto…

Nao: aun no puedo creer que tu hayas andado con el eh Mai

Mai: cállate araña!

Natsuki: es la verdad ni merecía tus lagrimas

Mikoto: en eso tiene razón, yo nunca te haría llorar!

Nao: ya vez la chica gato es mejor partido además tendrías una vida sin preocupaciones

Natsuki: exacto que más quieres!

Mai: shhh! , ahí viene

Reito: hey! Kuga! Te reto de nuevo…

El tipo claro como es hombre es un poco mas alto que yo, se puso atrás de mi termine de tomar mi shot de tequila y voltee a verlo

Natsuki: vamos Reito, cuantas veces te tengo que ganar para que entiendas que yo!, soy mejor que tu!

Reito: estoy 100% seguro de que me haces trampa

Mai: pero que de-…

Natsuki: (interrumpiendo a Mai) cuando y a que horas?, de todas maneras te ganare, que propones Reito Kanzaki

Reito: ja! Aceptas que me haces trampa!

Natsuki: acepto solo el hecho de que eres tan puto!, por decir esas cosas sin sentido y por qué no aceptas que una mujer pueda ganarte…. Señorito 1er lugar de motocross

Reito: ahora mismo!

Nao: que marica eres!

Reito: aceptas o eres gallina Kuga…

Mai: eres tan cobarde!

Mikoto: no puede ser que seas algo mio que asco

Natsuki: claro vamos a terminar de una vez!, hey akane dame otro shot de tequila que creo que hce frio haya afuera

Akane: estas segura Nat-chan?, ya llevan muchas todas ustedes

Nao: dásela y cuando regresemos la casa invita!

A pesar de ir aun en la prepa casi saliendo de ella cada una de nosotras tiene su propio negocio clandestino en pocas palabras cada una de nosotras venia de una familia adinerada que a pesar de eso nos mantenemos lejos de nuestros padres en mi caso mi madre murió cuando iba en primaria y después de eso estuve al cuidado de los padres de mis fieles acompañantes…

Tome el shot que me sirvió Akane y sali de ahí antes de subir a mi moto me percate de algo extraño me supongo que no debio de haber perdido el tiempo…

Natsuki: mikoto, ven

Mikoto: que pasa Nat

Natsuki: necesito que me hagas un favor que esto será contra reloj mas bien…

Le dije a la chica gato que le hiciera un hoyo, golpe para ser precisos al tanque de la gasolina, ella de inmediato lo hizo sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Mai: hey que pasa Nat, a donde mandaste a Mikoto

Nao: que no es evidente?

La pelirroja le dio un leve golpe para que se diera cuenta del charco que se estaba haciendo debajo de mi motocicleta

Natsuki: jugaremos el mismo juego y vera que aun asi no podrá ganarme… por cierto Nao..

Nao: ni que lo menciones, ya estamos en eso…

Mai: no me días que….

De la nada volvió a aparecer Mikoto, poniendo atención a lo que decíamos…

Mikoto: que van a hacer chicas

Natsuki: no ves?, que vamos a dejarlo de una vez en ridículo ganaremos todas de una u otra forma…

Me dirigi a mi motocicleta obvio diseñada por mi que es la más rápida de todas en este planeta que aun asi dañándola no servirá de nada, ganare, pero aun así teniendo la mejor moto del mundo, el que esta arriba de ella y la sepa conducir y explotar es la que gana y eso es lo que no tiene Reito….

De la nada y como es costumbre de las carreras clandestinas el que la gente del bar y de los de fuera salieran y se pusieran alrededor de nosotros dos, sin mas me subi a mi moto, Mai me paso mi casco y después de eso se puso enfrente de nosotros dos en medio ya saben esto no?

Mai: bueno creo que ya saben las reglas el primero en llegar aquí dándole una vuelta a la cuadra gana entendido?, bueno… estas listo marica perdedor?

Eso si que me dio risa y no fue a la única que le dio risa…

Mai: Nat, estas lista

Nat: a terminar con esto

Mai: ok los dos listos y en 3… 2…. 1… fuera!

Sali sin ningún problema, claro que iba ganado yo y el maldito lleno de cólera creo que le comprare una copia del video de esta carrera a Nao y verla una y otra vez su cara patética que hace, ya cuando iba a llegar de nuevo al punto de inicio me percate de algo que realmente no me había dado cuenta y era que no tenia frenos, creo que el imbécil debió de también dañar los de mis frenos, cruce la línea de meta…

Natsuki: el imbécil también lo hizo con mis frenos!

Se lo grite a Mai que de la nada cambio su cara a pánico, lo mejor que podía hacer era disminuir la velocidad pero creo que no fue mucho, las llantas se resbalaban con el líquido combinado tenía que estamparme o morir atropellada creo que ambas eran lo mismo una muerte casi segura pero tenia que intentarlo no era la primera vez de alguna de ellas dos….

Natsuki: por lo menos que estalle mi moto en un lugar algo desolado… (me sonreí y decidí ir al mismo paso)

Seguí avanzado cuando de pronto vi un callejón vacío decidí meterme ya que esa parte de la ciudad se dirigía al mar…

Natsuki: creo que dejare el vicio un poco ya no me acordaba de que cerca estaba el mar …

Pero antes de fijar mejor mi objetivo de la nada choque con alguien haciendo volar mi moto y estamparme con alguien…

Natsuki: auch!, pero que carajo!

Sentía algo blandito de bajo de mi, queriendo levantarme al quitarme al mismo tiempo mi casco me percate que ese blandito era el pecho desnudo de alguien mas, mire mas arriba y vi a una mujer de cabello castaño con la ropa rasgada algunos golpes que espero que no hayan sido provocados por mi, me quite rápidamente y me acerque a ella..

Natsuki: hey amiga, estas bien?

Le daba pequeños golpes en la cara para que despertara

Natsuki: hey!, chica de cabello hermoso, oye hueles bien, pero hey! Despierta

Poco a poco despertó y al instante me propino una buena cacheta

Natsuki: hey! Pero que carajos haces!

Castaña: aléjate de mi!

Natsuki: hey! Tranquila perdón simplemente quise saber cómo estabas, choque con algo..

Castaña: donde esta!?

Natsuki: quien!? O que?,

De la nada se escuche un grito, que provenía de donde había quedado mi moto..

Natsuki: no me digas que, ese algo es ese grito que esta por haya

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el, crei que era algún conocido de ella pero me di cuenta de que tenia un arma..

Natsuki: no lo conoces verdad?

Ella se encogió en la pared… regrese hacia ella y le di mi chamarra, no se cómo fue pero aquel tipo que estaba ahí tirado se levantó y solo me percate de cómo se me quedaba viendo la chica castaña que tenía unos hermosos ojos color escarlata.. me idiotice cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, sentí el lugar donde me habían dado el golpe y sentí húmeda mi mano vi de nuevo y estaba de color casi negro pero distinguía ese color era mi sangre cuando voltee para poder romperle la cara a ese maldito bastardo alguien lo hizo por mi, ahí estaban mis fieles acompañantes….

Mai: (sosteniéndome) ya viene la ambulancia y la policía tranquila

Nao: quien es ella

Natsuki: no lo se pero deben de atenderla

Me desmaye… al dia siguiente el sonido de una tele me despertó poco a poco pude enfocar mas mi vista y pasaba la carrera de esa noche…

Natsuki: cuanto tiempo eh dormido?

Mai: gracias a dios Nat!

Nao: como un par de horas

Mikoto: no creo que debas levantarte

Natsuki: au!

Mai: idiota!, que no te muevas!

Natsuki: el dolor me hizo entender y que es eso de la tele

Nao: ves la cara de idiota de Reito

Mikoto: ya no te molestara

Natsuki: Gracias a dios, crei que nunca me dejaría en paz y por cierto la chica?

Mai: tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad?

Natsuki: ya me conoces

Nao: pues es raro de que te preocupes por alguien ams que no sea nosotras

Mikoto: no te pongas asi Nao, ella esta bien, esta en otra habitación

Mai: y creo que pescaste a uno gordo eh

Natsuki: que quieres decir?

Nao: que esa castaña es Shizuru Fujino, es la hija de uno de los tantos amigos de nuestros papas

Natsuki: ya estoy sintiendo el golpe

Mai: no te preocupes de eso, nat

Mikoto: hicimos que viniera Youko sensei para tratarte y ya sabes cómo es esto

Natsuki: lo siento chicas

Mai: no te preocupes creo que la cuenta esta saldada con lo que hiciste con Reito en carrera

Nao: en eso tienes razón Mai

Natsuki: hablando del diablo que hace?

Mikoto: no para de ser acosado por un montón de personas el, niega ser el del video pero no hay nada que pueda negarlo

Mai: esta acabado

Natsuki: pobre, eso le pasa por llamarme gallina y tramposa…

Nao: si bueno, que se le peude hacer cuando se enfrentan a nosotras…

Natsuki: eso tienes razón

Mai: bueno, ya basta de tanto habladerio es hora de dejar descansar a Nat, y nosotras tenemos que ir a la escuela mas al rato

Mikoto: que suerte tienes Nat

Natsuki: si? Te cambio el lugar

Mai: hey no digan eso tenemos que hacer esto, que es lo único que les hace estar lejos a nuestros padres de nosotros y tenemos que justificar la falta de Nat

Nao: odio admitirlo pero tienes razón

Mai: vámonos entonces, yo creo que saldrás al rato en la tarde de todas manera hablare con Youko sensei para saber si puedes retirarte mas al rato en la tarde

Nao: descansa cachorra

Mikoto: vendremos por ti Nat, no te escapes jajaja

Natsuki: tratare de no hacerlo

Salieron de mi habitación y decidí descansar, me pesaban los parados… poco a poco volví a abrir los ojos y no es que haya sido ya de dia sino que sentí a alguien entrar, a pesar de toda la morfina o estado de ebriedad lo que sea nada podía hacerme quitar ese instinto…

Vi como alguien venia hacia mi no pude saber quién era pero su olor a granada y unos suaves labios chocar con los míos, me hizo sentir relajada, el tiempo fue algo corto y me dejo sin habla , como podía decir algo si mi cuerpo se encontraba quieto y no sabía la razón de eso, tal vez muchos medicamentos

….Gracias…

Fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar de aquella chica, ni sabia quien demonios era.. paso algo de tiempo para volver a verla…


	2. El Segundo Paso

El Segundo Paso Para Reconocer A Los De Tu Manada

No supe quien era esa persona que olía exquisitamente a granada, tal vez haya sido mi imaginación, o algún fan mio, ni la menor idea a decir verdad, pero bueno…

Después de aquello empecé de nuevo ir a la escuela, casi no me gustaba pero ustedes saben uno necesita tener una cierta imagen…

Por suerte mía en mi clase estaban mis fieles acompañantes mi manada, aunque la chica gato va en primero y nosotras en tercero unas cuantas semanas más y después estaremos en la universidad…

Natsuki: que aburrido!

Mai: cállate Natsuki estamos en clase

Nao: como si a la cachorra le importara eso

Mai: y ahí vas tu también Nao…

Natsuki: oigan y si hacemos una fiesta?...

Nao: si tu no lo decías lo hacia yo cachorra…

Mai: oye Natsuki, si acabas de salir del hospital hace unos días

Natsuki: y eso que tiene que ver?

Mai: tu nunca entiendes Natsuki

Nao: tranquila pechugona que ya casi salimos de esta prisión

Mai: y de todas maneras entraremos a otra, araña…

Natsuki: y por eso necesitamos desahogarnos

Y también estoy invitada?

Natsuki: cla-….

Volteamos las tres a ver a esa persona que nos estaba diciendo si podía ir y era nuestra profesora a cargo, y novia de Youko-sensei , Midori conocida mejor y mundialmente como la invencible alcohólica, ya se imaginaran, todo lo que se toma de alcohol parece agua para ella, pero bueno este no es tiempo de explicarles mas a detalle eso, ya habrá tiempo… o mas bien lo verán…

Mai: yo quise callarlas…

Vi como Mai palideció, al hacerle una seña con la mano….

Natsuki: ya sabes que siempre estas invitada

Midori: oh vaya muchas gracias ahí estare, pero…

Nao: pero?

De la nada se escucho dos estruendos recorrer por todo el salón era la cabeza de Nao y mia las que habían chocado con el escritorio por el fuerte golpe de Midori

Midori: pero este no es lugar para estar hablándolo!, un poco mas de respeto

No se como lo hace pero después de escuchar todo se volvió negro…

Despertamos un poco después por el sonido de la campana eso significaba que ya había terminado la escuela por hoy…

Natsuki: demonios maldita Midori me las pagara ese dia

Nao: si la dejas en ridículo venderé ese video y te aseguro que no querrá golpearnos de nuevo

Mai: hey! Ustedes tuvieron la culpa por ser tan imprudentes…

Natsuki: pero aun asi no tiene derecho de pegarnos y dejarnos fuera de combate

Mai: bueno por lo menos las libro de todas las clases vámonos a casa

Nao: odio aceptarlo pero tiene razón Mai, vámonos quiero seguir durmiendo y comer

Natsuki: supongo que tienes razón

Al salir nos encontramos con Mikoto y nos dirigimos directo a nuestra casa que se encontraba a unos 20 min de la escuela, razón?, por que luego se me hacia tarde y empezaban los problemas asi que Mai decidió rentar una casa un poco mas cerca, era bonita de hecho, de dos pisos dos cuartos en cada piso con bastante espacio, inclusive una alberca atrás, aun asi, llegamos y Mai fue directo a la cocina a prepararnos de comer…

Natsuki: muy bien araña, vamos a planear esto de una vez….

No sentamos en la barra de la cocina…

Mai: aun no entiendo el como puedes ser mas organizada con esas cosas que con la escuela

Nao: aun asi somos excelente todas, queramos o no

Siempre decíamos eso y en efecto a pesar de que a mi me vean como la líder de esta manada y de ser también delincuente o rebelde todas tenemos excelentes calificaciones… bueno casi con eso de que las asistencias y todo eso pues ya saben no….

A que se debe?, pues desde pequeñas tanto como profesores, nuestros padres y nosotras mismas nos llenamos de conocimiento, no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, vivíamos rodeadas de personas importantes y pues ya saben todo pasa …

Natsuki: exacto es como estar en jardín de niños y lo sabes, mas bien échale la culpa a las reglas de la escuela que no nos dejan avanzar mas

Mikoto: eso si Mai

Mai: aun así nuestros padres quisieron que tuviéramos esta clase de educación, para sujetar clavos sueltos

Nao: eso lo sabemos pero ya para que hablar de eso, debemos de disfrutar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Natsuki: asi que tranquila quieres?

Solto un suspiro mi amiga de hermosas manos y se dedicó a cocinar y a escuchar…

Natsuki: muy bien a empezar a hacer los panfletos, Mikoto trae mi Tablet

De la nada la chica gato saco mi Tablet y empecé a dibujar en ella, era buena dibujando pero aun asi no se necesita tanto, mezclas de colores y letras era lo mejor, si querían ir que bien sino pues que mas da, simplemente hay que disfrutar

Natsuki: primero que nada en donde?

Mikoto: pues no creo que Mai nos deje hacerla aquí

Nao: creo que tendremos que comprar una casa mas grande

Mai: y si la hacen en el bar de la araña

Natsuki: pues quien sabe si quieran ir hasta haya

Mai.: ok, pueden hacerla aquí, pero! quiten todas las cosas que puedan romper y cierren las puertas de las habitaciones, no quiero entrar a mi habitación y que hayan tenido sexo otras personas en mi cama

Natsuki: esta bien!

Nao: gracias…

Empecé a poner en la pantalla gran fiesta, de color negro mientras el fondo lo ponía de color verde fosforescente con color azul marino una imagen de un tarro lleno de cerveza y detalles asi por el estilo…

Natsuki: cuando?

Mai: porque no lo hacen para el fin de año escolar

Mikoto: la siguiente semana…

Natsuki: aun faltan 12 dias …

Nao: y vamos mañana a embriagarnos

Mai: mañana es jueves

Nao: bueno pasado mañana

Natsuki: ok!

Nao: y que lleven su propio licor…

Terminamos de hacer el cartel solo era cuestión de imprimirlo pero eso ya sería después, en eso ya había terminado Mai la comida, nos hizo su famoso ramen y empezamos comer en silencio en compañía de la tele de pronto empezaron las noticias….

Se escuchaba la encargada de dar las noticias decir…

-Aun se sigue investigando lo sucedido con la desaparición de ese dia de la hija de los empresarios Fujino…

Voltee a ver como decían eso y mostrando la silueta de una persona…

Natsuki: no entiendo el cómo carajos dicen eso y poniendo una imagen asi… mejor que no digan nada y ya

Mai: sabes que nuestros papas no quieren que sepan de nosotras hasta que nos hayamos casado o seguir con la empresa y lo sabes..

Nao: si no, nos tendrían vigiladas con un montón de guaruras o mejor dicho no estaremos estudiando afuera…

Mikoto: estamos libres desde hace tres años, de toda su seguridad

Nao: hay que disfrutarla y lo sabes…

Mai: que tal si tomamos un par de rondas aun que sea, hasta la hora de dormir… 10 pm

Sabia que quería evitar hablar de mas de eso pero que hago?, me choca esa actitud de esos padres sobreprotectores que lo único que causa es el hecho de que sus hijos son engreídos, fresas, payasos etc. Y por ende hacer víctima de cualquier cosa como a ella… (no me acordaba de que ella fue a quien salve esa noche) que bueno que nací en una camada diferente bueno casi tome un respiro… y acepte lo que nos propuso Mai el lado maternal de esta pequeña manada…

Bebimos hasta las 10 para poder despertarnos a tiempo para ir a la escuela, todo paso tan relajado hasta el dia de la fiesta…

El miércoles empezamos a pegar los panfletos toda la prepa hablaba de nuestra gran fiesta fin de año e inicio de vacaciones, momento perfecto para guardar buenos momentos y mas que nada lo hacíamos por nosotras 4….

El viernes al termino de la ultima clase de ese dia nos dispusimos ir al super a comprar nuestras cosas licor, botanas y refrescos, después de eso fuimos a nuestra casa y mientras que Mai nos hacia de comer nosotras empezábamos a guardar cosas y cerrar puertas, después de eso comimos y esperamos la hora en la que empezaban a llegar la gente, poco a poco el lugar se llenaba, algunos nadaban….

Natsuki: esto se esa poniendo divertido

Nao: pues obvio nuestras fiestas siempre son conocidas

Mikoto: ni que lo digas y por cierto donde esta Mai?

Nosotras nos entrabamos en la parte trasera de la casa, reaccionamos cuando de echo nos dijo que iba a traer mas botana… por no había vuelto…

Natsuki: vamos a buscarla…

Esto me daba mala espina hubiera ido Mikoto con ella…

Al entrar buscamos a Mai por el alrededor y cuando la encontré estaba rodeada por unos tres chicos mas altos que nosotras, les dije con la mirada a Mikoto y a Nao que fuéramos, Mikoto echaba que chispas pero medio la tranquilice, llegamos donde se encontraba Mai y le toque la espalda a uno de esos tipos, este volteo…

Tipo 1: lárgate de aquí mocosa…

Mai: Natsuki…

Lo volvi a tocar para enfrentarlo de nuevo y cuando el giro de nuevo . de li un golpe en la cara y después en el estomago cayendo, de pronto asi como cayo ese imbécil, la música se paro…

Natsuki: a mi no me digas que hacer en mi casa imbécil

Los otros dos se enojaron y se nos quedaron viendo, con odio por hacerle eso a su amigo

Tipo 2: quien te crees maldita niña sabes quienes somos?

Nao: al parecer ustedes no saben quienes somos nosotras

Tipo 3: no me importa quien seas son unas mocosas y… nos gusta su amiga asi que vayan a jugar otra cosa lejos de aquí

Natsuki: pero que carajos…

Nao: creo que hay que repetírselo

Mikoto: no hay otra opción, de todas maneras tienen que pagar por lo que han hecho

Natsuki: viendo la situación y que no entienden afuera ahora los 3 arreglaremos esto haya no quiero que mi casa quede sangre de perdedores como ustedes…

Mai: hey Nat…

Mikoto: cállate Mai!, no te metas en esto, es entre estos imbéciles y nosotras

tipo 2: levántate!

El otro tipo que aun seguía tirado poco a poco fue recuperándose…

Tipo 3: nosotros no peleamos con niñas

Natsuki: si?, pues nosotras tampoco peleamos con ellas, asi que ahora vamos putos!, fuera

Salimos mientras todas las demás personas corrieron con los chismes y de pronto se hizo un circulo en medio de la calle por nosotros…

Natsuki: vamos niñas bonitas

Tipo 2: crees que un trio de niñas de secundaria puedan con nosotros?

Mikoto: veras como estas niñas de secundaria te partirán el culo en 4 por meterte con mi mujer!

Tipo 3: con tu mujer!?, no me digas que son lesbianas

Natsuki: y por meterte con nuestra manada

Nao: lastima eran guapos…

Terminamos en pocos minutos con ellos, Nao, en un solo ataque casi lo mata, ya que con un agil movimiento giro su cuello dejándolo inconsciente un poco más de fuerza y lo mata, en cambio Mikoto, ella pues también casi lo mata, razón?, lo molio a golpes… y yo fácil hice los dos…

Natsuki: espero que con eso entiendan que no se deben de meter con nosotras cuatro…

Ahí viene la policía!

Nao: maldita sea, todos corran!

Mikoto: que haremos?

Nao: no saldremos de esta tan fácil…

Natsuki: lo se, malditos maricas

le solté una patada al que me había tocado y soltó de nuevo un grito.. los dejamos en el Suelo y corrimos a la casa… todo el mundo se había ido, Mikoto se quedó no tanto afuera de la casa vigilando… mientras nos desasíamos algo del desastre que nos dejaron, ya que algunos más bien la mayoría eran menores de edad…

Natsuki: cuando nos vayamos a la universidad ahí que pedirle a nuestros padres que nos compren una casa privada y asi no tengamos que sufrir de esto de nuevo

Mai: lo siento Nat

Nao: de que hablas pechugona, eres una de esta manada

Natsuki: asi que vamos a terminar con ese desastre

Mikoto: ahí vienen

Arreglamos casi todo, gracias a dios nosotras tres ya teníamos mayoría de edad para tomar asi que pues no creo que haya tanto conflicto escuchamos que alguien toco la puerta y Mai prendio la tele y apareció una carrera de motocross, Mikoto abrió la puerta…

Mikoto: hola buenas noches en que les puedo ayudar?

Policía 1: buenas noches jovencita, están tus padres?

Mikoto: Mai!, Natsuki!, Nao! Ahora vienen

Salimos las tres para "ver que pasaba"..

Natsuki: que pasa chica gato

Mikoto: no lo se, simplemente ellos me preguntaron si había un adulto ya que como no vivimos con nuestros padres…

Mai: gracias Mikoto, ve a la cocina te prepare la cena

Nao: bueno caballero en que le podemos ayudar

Ahí va Nao con sus grandes dotes de seducción…

Policia 2: amm

Policía 1: pasábamos por aquí ya que alguien nos llamo diciendo que había una pelea de jóvenes muy alcoholizados

Policía 2: si…

Eran como las casi dos, malditos putos!, ya venia lo mejor de todo…

Natsuki: pues vera nosotras estábamos cenando y viendo un poco de tele antes de ir a dormir+

Policía 1: pues que raro por que casi son las 2 de la mañana y aun despiertas?

Nao: por si no lo sabía nosotras pronto seremos chicas de universidad asi que no creo que haya algo fuera de lo normal con nosotras

Nao aún seguía seduciendo al otro policía…

Policia1: entonces podrían explicarnos el hecho de que hay tres tipos haya afuera tirados?, y uno de ellos temblando de miedo diciendo perdón, somos niñas pero no nos maten?

Natsuki: qué raro no hemos escuchado nada proveniente de haya afuera…

Mai: si eso es todo…

Policía 1: muy bien llevaremos a ellos tres a un hospital, buenas noches señoritas

Nao: buenas noches polis

Cerramos la puerta y suspiramos

Mai: por poco

Natsuki: espero que no digan nada esos putos, hasta de recordarlo me dan ganas de salir de nuevo e ir a patearles el trasero de nuevo carajo!

Nao: no te preocupes creo que si los vemos de nuevo se huirán de nosotras de nuevo

Nos sentamos en la barra junto a Mikoto que estaba cenando…

Natsuki: Mai prepáranos algo de comer quieres?

Mai: esta bien

Nao: por cierto que paso por que te habias tardado

Mai: a decir verdad ya iba a ir con ustedes y de la nada me detuvieron

Natsuki: típico ven a una chica bien buena y quieren ahcer lo que se les plazca

Mikoto: pero es mi mujer!

Nao: ya lo sabemos y ellos también lo entendieron Mikoto

Mai: pero hablando de eso de volvernos a encontrar creo que lo haremos

Natsuki: por que lo dices?

Mai: por que?, no vieron sus chamarras?

Nao: y eso que tiene que ver?

Mai: hasta tu no sabes que es lo que esta pasando?

Mikoto: que pasa Mai?

Mai: no hay remedio, ellos son de la escuela a la que iremos nosotras el siguiente año escolar

Natsuki: y eso que tiene?

Nao: podemos contra todo los que se pongan en nuestro camino

Mikoto: si se meten con una de nosotras

Natsuki: ahí lo tienes mama-Mai

Después de eso nos sirvió nuestra cena y después de eso nos fuimos a dormir

Nuestras vacaciones fueron entretenidas, casi no estuvimos en casa nos las pasábamos ya sea en carreras o en el bar de Nao, o sino en un complejo de departamentos que compramos… en el cual estábamos ahora…

Natsuki: te dijeron algo nuestros padres de eso?

Mai: pues dicen que quieren vernos para hablar de ello…

Nao: lo mas seguro es que si

Mikoto: creo que ah sido tiempo de verlos casi no los vemos

Natsuki: con todo lo que hacen como hacerlo

Mai: entonces que les digo?

Natsuki: que si pero cuando?

Mai: pues dicen que el fin de semana

Natsuki: ok iremos a verlos…


	3. El Tercer Paso

El Tercer Paso Para Establecer Mas Dominios

…..

El fin de semana llego demasiado rapido y eso que no hicimos nada pero bueno…

Salimos temprano de nuestro departamento para ir rumbo a la casa de nuestros padres, no era tan difícil el ir a verlos ya que todos nuestros padres viven juntos, lo difícil es poder hablarles ya que aun que vivan todos juntos no para de sonar sus celulares y para hablar necesitan cancelar todo, lo se suena extraño pero son y somos una familia y asi nos gusta estar…

Al llegar nos estaban esperando en la puerta de la mansión donde ellos Vivian, baje de mi motocicleta como ellas del auto deportivo de Nao, ni llegamos al primer escalón cuando ya nos estaban estrujando, llenando de besos, lagrimas, uno que otro moco, sacudidas de cabello y etc…

Natsuki: oigan, no fuimos a la guerra saben?

Las primeras en hablar como siempre fueron la mamá de Mai llamada Haru una gran chef conocida por todo el mundo por sus platillos únicos, asi como su línea de restaurantes, muy parecida a Mai, saco los buenos genes… como tambien la mamá de Mikoto una famosa antropóloga llamada Shion…

Shion: hace cuanto tiempo no, nos vemos!

Mikoto: como desearía estar en la guerra para que asi nos trataran cuando llegáramos…

Haru: han comido bien?, las veo un poco delgadas, entren que les hare de comer lo que les gusta!

Mai: mamá si hemos comido bien

Asi como su padre de Mai, Ryuu quien es el primer ministro de Japon y la madre de Nao una famosa actriz conocida tambien por todo el mundo llamada Ame…

Ryuu: mujer pero si son jóvenes han de estar de aquí por haya no es cierto?, siempre tan vivases, mientras no hagan muchas tonterías y sepan quienes son…

Ame: ya sabes como son tus madres siempre exageran mas bien han estado haciendo ejercicio no es cierto?

Nos miramos entre nosotras solo para dar un pequeño silencio y reaccionar, recordando las fiestas, los derroches de una noche de pasión…. nos conocían muy bien a pesar de ello…

Tora: son jóvenes y mientras no salgan con una sorpresa de darnos nietos todo perfecto…

Kitsune: que poca fe tienes en tus hijas…

si… los últimos en hablar fueron el padre de Mikoto, Tora quien es el jefe de toda la armada Nacional de Japon, si, muy sobreprotector nada parecido a Mikoto, y Kitsune el padre de Nao, que tal vez es el único que nos entiende y que no se si es muy compresivo o es que es algo menor que todos los demás, pero bueno… el es dueño y presidente de una empresa automotriz conocida también por todo el mundo

Shion: tiene razón cariño….

Y ahí vamos de nuevo sobre todo ese tema de protección y que no vayamos a dar malos paso y etc ya saben no?, pero lo que mas les preocupa somos Nao y yo, porque?, pues por que ellos saben que Mai y Mikoto andan mientras que yo ando sola como Nao.. pero amabas sabemos que será difícil que alguien llegue y nos enamore, tal vez ni exista el amor para nosotras….

Ame: pero que tal si Nat y Nao andan?, por que no lo intentan?

Nao y yo nos vimos de arriba para abajo.. como eso pueden pensar nuestros padres….

Nao: estas loca Mama?, tal vez me guste por el lobo salvaje que es pero no es para tanto, la admiro eso es todo

Haru: no deberías de meterte en sus relaciones Ame, ellas decidirán a quien entregarse asi como Mai y mikoto

Mikoto: Nao y Natsuki?...

Shion: bueno asi quedaría todo en familia, sacarían buenos genes nuestros nietos

Mai: seria el apocalipsis si tienen hijos….

Natsuki: bueno ya basta de estar fantaseando sabemos que es lo que piensan y todo lo demás pero por favor nos dejarían seguir teniendo nuestra propia vida?

Tora: tiene razón Natuski, entremos y hablemos de lo que querían hablar con nosotros….

Se que suena tonto el como queremos alejarnos pero el echo de que esten fastidiando de con quien podemos estar y con quien no, es algo irritante, o de que se preocupen tanto de nosotros , no somos muñecas de porcelana coleccionables, sabemos cuales serán nuestras responsabilidades, al terminar la universidad, nuestros padres toman en cuenta de que podemos o no seguir sus pasos pero sabemos mas o menos como será nuestra agenda de ocupada y la diversión afuera, si, lo se, miedo a ser adulto, pero omitiendo aquello…..

Estuvimos platicando con nuestros padres sobre tener otra casa un poco mas grande, ustedes saben fiestas liga mayor cerca de la universidad y accedieron pero con la condición de vender la otra, después de platicar una que otra pato aventura decidimos quedarnos los últimos días de vacaciones con ellos ya que ellos tambien decidieron dejar un tiempo el trabajo…. Y pasarla con nosotras…

después de que todo estuviera listo decidimos irnos, ya que al dia siguiente seria el primer dia de universidad …. Seria un dia muy largo, empezaran nuestros últimos años de vagancia y diversión…

….

…..

Por otro lado….

-señorita Shizuru despierte por favor…

En cierta mansión lujosa, una joven con pocas ganas de salir de la cama….

-en ese caso traeré a su madre Mio-sama

Durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones ningunos de los tantos sirvientes personales de la familia pudieron levantarla siquiera de la cama hasta que…..

Mio: Muy bien Shizuru!, hoy empiezan las clases de tu segundo año de universidad…

Abriendo las cortinas y a pesar de lo dicho, aquella joven simplemente se tapaba mas con las cobijas..

Shizuru: mama!, no quiero ir…

Mio: hija no puedes hacer estos berrinches ahora que ya tienes 19 años…

ambas sabían que lo que había ocurrido aquel dia, desesperación, temor, miedo etc, sentimientos que uno tiene cuando depende tu vida de alguien mas pero gracias a los dioses fue salvada aquella noche antes de que algo peor fuese a pasar, y lo mejor que podían hacer era el hecho de que pensaran que nada había pasado pero no del todo, había mas vigilancia, sentimientos encontrados, sabia que un dia de estos podía enfrentarse a ello y no que le haya tenido miedo al secuestro sabia que hacer en ese aspecto, pero nunca le habían enseñado a como actuar ante tres cosas a la vez un secuestro, tortura y una casi violación….

Mio: (sentándose) hija, se que es difícil para todos en esta familia tu padre esta como loco, y nunca nadie se a atrevido a tocarte como hasta ahora pero tienes que ser fuerte

Shizuru: lo soy madre, pero lo que paso y la persona quien me salvo no lo se, sentí la mirada de aquel tipo que quizo hacerme daño, no lo se…

Mio: lo se hija es difícil pero se que tu eres demasiado fuerte para saber como sobrellevar este caos, sabemos que no fue tu culpa, fue nuestro descuido y sentimos eso pero no tienes que dejarte llevar por el miedo, un fujino aunque tenga miedo tiene que salir con la frente en alto y lo sabes

Shizuru: lo se

Mio: se que te llevara un tiempo pero (agarrando la mano de su hija) tenemos que ser fuertes quieres?

Cuando la castaña de ojos color rubi se disponía a levantarse por fin de su cama, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose repentinamente al parecer por una fuerte patada haciendo asustar a ambas mujeres esperando a ver quien se había atrevido a tal hostilidad, para al fin encontrarse con la única que se les había olvidado, una rubia gritona desde pequeña llamada haruka…

Haruka: bubuzuke!, ya basta de tener tu faceta de holgazana ya van a empezar las clases hoy vámonos!

Shizuru: ara haruka, no tenias por que asustarnos asi a mi madre y a mi y si ya voy a alistarme para irnos (levantadose)

Mio: buenos días Haruka-chan, como esta Yukino-chan

Haruka: (apenada) bu-buenos días mio-san, ella esta bien y siento por romperle su puerta de nuevo…

Mio: no te preocupes hija ya… nos acostumbramos a repararla, pero esta bien (levantándose de la cama) pero que te parece si bajamos Shizuru-chan tiene que arreglarse para que se vayan a la universidad, me supongo que no has desayunado verdad?

Haruka: bu-bueno s-si algo asi

Mio: bueno entonces vamos a desayunar en lo que se arregla shizuru-chan, nos vemos abajo Shizuru-chan

Después de aquel numerito de mi amiga Haruka, mi madre como ella decidieron por fin dejarme sola, me dirigí al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha, aun era algo temprano, tiempo justo mas bien, fui quitándome cada una de las prendas y me quede observando, en el espejo una parte de mi cuerpo, se hacían resaltar aun las cicatrices unas ya habían sanado y casi no se veian pero había otras las cuales nunca se podrán borrar de mi piel, pasaba mis manos encima de ellas, recordando todo el dolor, pero pude salir de mi trance gracias a una de mis sirvientes, preguntándome que pasaba y sin mas me aliste para ir a la universidad..

…

…

Por otro lado... se escuchaba el ruido del abrir y cerrar de puertas, alguna que otra maldición dicha por alguna de las jóvenes que se encontraban en el mismo lugar, haciendo que fastidiada peli-cobalto, abriera los ojos sin quererlo hacer…

Natsuki: demonios que es ese maldito ruido….. (gritando) podrían callarse de una maldita vez! (tapándose de nuevo)

De pronto la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, haciendo que reaccionara y se destapara un poco para encontrarse con alguien muy conocida para ella , pero lo peor era que había hecho que se molestara aquella chica peli naranja, con un aura asesina

Mai: a quien demonios le dijiste que se callara?

Natsuki: a- a nadie

Mai: o entonces escuche mal?, sabes que dia es hoy?

Trate de ver en mis al rededores para saber que dia era, pero me supongo que debe de ser muy importante para que Mai se pusiera de esa forma

Natsuki: etto…

Nao: no se acuerda~

De repente sentí la mirada de Mai, mas pesada que hace unos segundo y tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero nada me venia a la cabeza, me ejercia tanta presión, que no sabia que responderle…

Mai: entonces por eso todavía no estas lista para tomar el desayuno…. Mikoto abre la llave de la regadera y Nao trae el botiquín

Aunque me diera mas pistas sabia que mi destino ya era inevitable… espera!, bo-botiquin?...

Mai: la próxima… vez….

Se acercaba a mi despacio pero con mas furia….

Natuski: no. No Mai

Mai: la próxima vez…

Natsuki: espera Mai

Decidi levantarme de la cama para poder tan siquiera alejarme un poco, pero fue en vano ya que predijo mis movimientos y tomándome del cuello de mi camisa me arrastro.. hacia la puerta del baño de mi habitación…

Natsuki: perdóname, Mai, por favor…

Mai: pon la maldita alarma de tu celular para que te despiertes temprano y no estes gritando por no saber que es tu primer dia de universidad!

Natsuki: Mai!

Me arrojo como si fuese una moneda a una fuente, estrellándome contra la pared, abriéndome la nariz y a su vez llegando Nao con el dichoso Botiquin, entre manos, dejándolo a lado del lavamanos

Mai: en 30 min nos vamos y mas te vale que estes lista para ese entonces, sino querrás ver mas sangre de lo que te sale ahora, entendiste Nat-chan?... Mikoto, Nao vamos a desayunar en lo que se arregla

Y asi como entraron en minutos asi se fueron también dejándome ahí entre el agua tibia y mi nariz sangrando por una cortada, tendría que ponerme una gasa y una bandita en la nariz para que no me desangre en el camino….

Natsuki: demonios!

Mai: Natsuki!, mueve tu trasero sino ire por ti de nuevo

Natsuki: ya voy!

…..

….

Me veía en el espejo checándome por ultima vez antes de bajar a desayunar algo…

Shizuru: muy bien todo esta listo

Metiendo en una de las bolsas de mis pantalones, mi labial olor granada y tomando mi bolsa donde guardaba mis cosas para la universidad…

…

….

Me veía en el espejo que me presto Nao, viendo mi nariz como se empezaba a tornar entre hincha y morada, pero lo peor era es que aquella cortada en la nariz no iba a para en un buen rato…

Nao: no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado

Natsuki: cállate maldita araña, aun pensaba que estábamos de vacaciones eso es todo

Mikoto: oye nat…

Nao: pues que cabeza tan hueca tienes sabes como se pone Mai con eso de las faltas en la escuela

Natsuki: pero es el primer dia carajo, no es tan importante

Mikoto: oye.. nat..

Natsuki: que mikoto!

Mai: acaso escuche que dijiste… que no es tan importante?, has de querer que te ponga un ojo morado no es cierto?

Se me había olvidado decirles Mai estuvo muy pegada a papá Tora, por eso es estricta, mandona, sobre protectora, orgullosa etc…

Natuski: n-no mai!

Mai: que bueno que no quisiste decir eso, ten

Dándome una hoja de papel que era mi horario, a decir verdad cada quien tomaría diferentes carreras por ejemplo mai estaría en la facultad de gastronomía, mikoto aun no se decide asi que por lo mientras estará tomando las de tronco común, esta echa para la aventura arqueología tal vez sino es que directamente a ser militar, tiene madera para ambas pero creo que ella no quisiera estar tan lejos de Mai, entonces tal vez la primera opción esta o cualquier otra carrera de este lugar le llame la atención, en el caso de nao será administradora de empresas, y en mi caso voy por la carrera de diseño automotriz, tal vez Nao y yo estemos trabajando en la empresa de papá Kitsune….

Natsuki: gracias, Mai

Mai: muy bien chicas…

Haciendo desaparecer de la nada la atmosfera asesina y empezando a caminar…

Mai: creo que las primeras 4 clases las tendremos juntas y las demás clases estaremos en nuestras respectivas facultades… asi que andando….

Todo estaba pasando con normalidad, uno que otro regaño de Mai a Nao como a mi, pero llegando la hora del receso que esa era antes de que cada quien se vaya a su facultad, íbamos caminando por uno de los pasillos para salir y estar en uno de los tantos patios del lugar..

Mai: ten Natsuki, tu almuerzo…

Tan cerca estaba de tomar mi preciado almuerzo pero el empujón de un idiota hizo que mai lo soltara haciendo que este se cayera en el suelo abriéndose y derramando todo su contenido… eso… definitivamente me había hecho enojar… enfurecer seria la palabra tal vez un poco mas correcta… fije mi mirada en aquella persona que iba con una chamara de color negro con mangas blancas esas que utilizan los jugadores de fútbol americano, sin decir mas me dirigí a el sabiendo de que se había detenido cerca de un árbol..

Mai: hey nat!

Nao: esto se pondrá interesante

Mikoto: mai, que hacemos?

Mai: mikoto llama a un perfecto, Nao y yo trataremos de detenerla

Nao: tratar?, estas loca pechugona?, sabes lo que significa tu almuerzo para ese cachorro y ahora me vienes con que vamos a tratar?, no quiero que me mate asi que solo prefiero ver…

Mai: corre mikoto!

Nao: aun que hagas todo eso no vamos a poder detener al cachorro…

Mai: natsuki!

Ese maldito malnacido me las pagara, mientras mas cerca estaba mis piernas empezaban a ir mas rápido para de pronto ir corriendo y de la nada lo taclee, me gire hacia el para verlo como se retorcía de dolor y mi cuerpo sintiéndose un poco ligero, solo un poco…

Natsuki: lo siento, te empuje?

Lo decía con tanta ironia, que el por la cólera se me quedaba viendo con ojos asesinos, no tanto como los que hace Mai ellos si te pueden casi hasta matar… que a su vez un circulo nos empieza a rodear

Natsuki: a la próxima fíjate por donde caminas imbécil!

Decidi darle la espalada para seguir mi camino e irme a casa para comer algo, pero….

Mai: natsuki!

Sujeto: maldita zorra! Quien te crees que eres!

Voltee a ver y el tipo iba contra mi con una tacleada, tirándome al suelo

Natsuki: con que quieres pelear eh?, mejor para mi!, te enseñare a no meterte ni conmigo, ni con los mios, sabes cuanto tiempo le dedica Mai a mi almuerzo?.. imbécil!

Nao: muéstrale quien va mandar aquí ahora cachorro!

Mai: cállate Nao!

Hice una de mis manos puños y le di un golpe en la quijada quitándose y yo levantándome rápidamente, a su vez los murmullos como el espectáculo apenas comenzaba…

Natsuki: que decias?, perdón no te escuche

Sujeto: muerte!

Me acerque a el viendo que iba de nuevo contra de mi y le di una patada en la cabeza haciendo que chocara con el pasto e inclinándome hacia el tomándole la cabeza

Natsuki: perdón lo podrias repetir?, te estas disculpando por haber tirado mi precioso almuerzo?

Sujeto: yo.. lo siento

Natsuki: lo siento no te escucho…

Mai: natsuki, detente!

-shizuru!

Entre la gente que había se hizo un espacio haciendo que entrara uno de los tal vez tantos profesores del lugar como a mikoto y a alguien muy bien conocido dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba en el árbol una chica de ojos color rubi, cabello castaño.. ya la había visto… esa noche.. como se llamaba?...

-no pensé que en este lugar aceptaran gente de tu calaña

Fue su comentario lo que me hizo reaccionar y dejar de verla..

Mai: pero que demonios haces con el mikoto!

Nao: no será al revés? Reito…

Profesor: basta me podrían decir que fue lo que demonios paso aquí?

De la nada también llegaron unos sujetos parecidos al imbécil que tiro mi almuerzo, pero al vernos se quedaron blancos del miedo…

-pero que demonios hacen aquí

-no!, de seguro vinieron a propinarnos de nuevo una paliza

Profesor: ustedes se conocen

Natsuki: conocerlos? Ja!, no me haga reir

-por favor no nos maten

Profesor: muy bien escuche suficiente vengan conmigo, a la oficina del director

Natsuki: no lo creo puesto que el (apuntando al tipo en el suelo) inicio todo

De repente hablo aquella chica hermosa….

Shizuru: siento el meterme asi pero no cree que es mas importante que lleve a la joven a la enfermería?, esta sangrando mucho

Sangrar?, no me había dado cuenta cuando mi mano toco mi nariz y la sentí resbalosa.. mi mano cuando la vi tenia sangre en los dedos…


	4. El Cuarto Paso

Hola chiquillos!. Se que me he tomado mi tiempo con este fic pero me acorde de que tenia un borrador jajajaja asi que lo decidi continuar ya que ni idea de que mas iba a ponerle jajajaja y se que al igual que los otros jajajajaja no son mas que puras locuras de mi mente perversa, en fin espero que les agrade esta Natsuki rebelde sin causa y a una Shizuru entre desconfiada sin saber que hacer consigo misma, además de los padres que son sobreprotectores a mas no poder en fin tanto es raro el fic como yo jajajajaja en fin nos vemos en la próxima!

…..

El Cuarto Paso Para Presentarse

….

_No me había dado cuenta de que la herida de mi nariz, se había abierto mas, hasta cuando lo hizo notar aquella chica ojos bonitos color rubí y cabello castaño, haciendo que claro me doliera demasiado, pero me tenia que aguantar! No podia dejar que me viera llorar aquella chica ojos bonitos..._

_me tuve que quitar la playera que tenia solo quedandome con mi camiseta de tirantes para solo detener la sangre y evitar problemas con el conserje, de todas maneras el no tenia la culpa. al empezar a seguir a la oji-rubi por casi sino es que por toda la universidad la gente simplemente murmuraba significando que el chisme ya se sabria por toda la universidad..._

-maldicion, me las pagara ese imbécil- decía

-ara creo que ya es suficiente sangre por hoy no?- me contestaba

_No creí que me había escuchado estamos a unos 5 pasos de distancia y el ruido de expresiones y las habladurías de la gente de la escuela hacían que creí que no se escuchaba nada, pero aun así no le conteste..._

_llegamos a la enfermería solo para encontrarme con youko-sensei pidiendo a la castaña que se fuera la castaña y que después iría a la dirección pero algo en vez de preguntarle qué era lo que hacia ahí pensé…. Nuestros padres…de seguro le pidieron que se cambiara, siempre tan protectores ellos… como era posible que nuestros padres no confiaran en nosotras…_

-así como quieres que confíen en ustedes si el primer día de clases y armas una pelea con los mayores y esto necesitara saturación- _decía youko_

-que ahora sabes leer mentes?... que!, espera como que saturación!?-

-no la leo, pero tu cara inexpresiva dice todo, te abrieron más de la cuenta así que aguántate-

-pero que…. Auuu!, maldita sea youko!, no soy un animal-

_La salvaje de youko que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre ah estado en cada raspón, vacuna, fractura, etc de nuestras vidas…_

\- pues no te falta mucho para serlo-

-sabes que yo no soy así, el me provoco, me tiro mi almuerzo y sabes cuánto tiempo se tarda en hacerlo mai-

-siempre es lo mismo natsuki, no es bueno que te enojes tanto a tu edad-

-pues cura la estupidez del mundo y ya veremos-

_ya había terminado de limpiarme ahora solo faltaban las puntadas, ese maldito me las iba a pagar…._

-bien, listo terminamos, solo ya no te metas en mas problemas por que a la siguiente será una cirugía reconstructiva-

-si ya entendí-

Ya me disponía a salir cuando me volvió a llamar

-solo espero que no sea necesario llamarle a tus padres-

_Sali de ahí azotando la puerta, lo que me faltaba, lo único que quiero en esta vida es que dejen de meterse en nuestras vidas, que mas da?, ya se que nos aman pero tampoco es para tanto…_

-para haya no es la dirección..-

-a ti que te impo…-

_Cuando voltee a ver quien era me calle…_

-a mi que me importa?- _me decía la castaña_-además no creí que conocías a la doctora-

-lo siento, pero odio que estén detrás de mi, no soy una niña chiquita- empezando a caminar de nuevo pero me detuve de nuevo-se puede saber porque demonios estas con ese imbécil de reito-

-es un buen amigo-

-aja es un imbécil, y patético perdedor que no acepta su propia derrota-

-no entiendo por que tanto enojo hacia él, o hacia el otro chico- _deteniendose y mirándome a los ojos_

-me enferma la gente que es mal perdedora y que no acepten o se fijen en sus errores- _mirándola a los ojos también_

-y que te diferencia de ellos no todos somos perfectos-

-si, pero no tengo aires de grandeza asi que no me compares-

-crei que eras diferente-

-tu que sabes de mi-

-por lo que me has demostrado eres solo una persona violenta-

-A que tiene que ver con todo esto, si soy violenta con la gente que me hace algo por que no dejare que alguien se meta conmigo o con mi familia- _dándole la espalda para seguir caminado_

-no tienes por qué ser tan descortés-

-que demonios te sucede!, acaso tu no estas harta!?, dioses!, uno te dice que cosas son buenas para ti y sales con que es mejor estar con gente así, por todos los dioses!-

-entonces dime que esta bien para mi entonces!-

_No se en que momento llego a estar a solo unos cuantos centímetros enfrente de mi me veía desafiante junto con duda temor pero mi olfato recordó el olor a granada, si sabía quien era pero ese olor me hizo confirmar que en verdad era ella, deje de tensarme ella no tenia la culpa, ella jaaaa ni siquiera …_

-simplemente, no me agrada para nada que estés con ese tipo de gente, se que no te conozco pero conozco yo a esos sujetos, lo siento se que no debo de meterme en tu vida pero como decirlo, ni siquiera se por qué estoy diciendo esto pero me gustas, ya lo dije!-

_De repente veo como su cara se torna de rojo claro a un intenso sonrojo…_

_Si estábamos en un momento incomodo, pero que iba yo a saber que le dijera eso, no soy de las personas que se callan aunque pensándolo bien fue estúpido cuantas veces la había visto, suspire y me rasque la cabeza…_

-oye, lo siento, ni siquiera nos conocemos pero… yo… como decirlo en verdad soy mejor que ellos… ah!, demonios!, lo siento no es lo que quise decir bueno si pero es que jaaa me rindo, siento el haberte gritado y antes de que, no se, me des una cachetada que merezco por meterme en tu vida, en verdad lo lamento, aunque he de admitir que tienes un bonito sonrojo!, bueno ya! No se que demonios me estás haciendo para que actué de esta manera así que me voy de aquí!- _di media vuelta solo para ser detenida por mi camiseta de tirantes volteando a verla de nuevo_

-yo simplemente cuando apareciste de nuevo me sentí de nuevo aliviada, se que no nos conocemos, pero gracias de nuevo-

-oye sabes no tienes que disculparte fue mi culpa además no sabia que estabas ahí sino no hubiera hecho un espectáculo como ese-_tomándola de la mano_

-yo… en verdad muchas gracias-

-siento el decepcionarte pero fue suerte, suerte que te haya encontrado, suerte que hayan así pasado las cosas- _la veía pero aun tenía la cabeza agachada sabía que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo solo por el hecho de que me apretó la mano, sabía que le dolía_\- pero si te hubiese conocido antes eso no hubiera pasado nunca, pero el hubiera no existe, asi que lo lamento, perdóname y discúlpame tu a mi por no haberte encontrado antes de que algo asi te hubiera sucedido-

-entonces.. me-me conoces?-

-digamos que si y no, pero que tal si salimos?, te invito a tomar café, chocolate caliente, si quieres te- _siendo consiente de nuevo de donde estábamos_

-el té suena bien- _mirándome con algo de timidez _

-bien entonces vamos?-

-pero…-

-no te preocupes, mis hermanas se encargaran del resto, no será la primera vez que me escapo del director -

_Empezamos a caminar, a sabiendas de todo el rumoreo empezándose a formar de nuevo, pero miraba de reojo a la castaña quien solamente me veía sin prestarle mucho la atención…_

-bien sube- _extendiéndole la mano para que suba a mi motocicleta_

-nunca me había subido a una de esas cosas-

-confía un poco más en mi quieres?, ire lento, además como notaras se que se ve tosca y todo eso pero es como si estuvieras sentada en una silla solo que me abrazaras solo para tu seguridad nada mas-

_Tímidamente tomo mi mano y la jalaba hacia mi con gentileza para que se sentara atrás de mi y me abrazara, encendí mi motocicleta que doy gracias a los dioses por traer mi chopper en vez de la habitual. No tardamos demasiado en llegar a una cafetería que había visto antes de llegar a la escuela, nos sentamos en uno de los lugares un poco alejadas de la gente, pedimos un café y un te…_

-como iniciar esto….claro!, mi nombre es Natsuki kruger y el tuyo?-

-yo… me llamo Shizuru….-_llegando el mesero con nuestro pedido_

-aquí tiene, alguna otra cosa en que les pueda ayudar?-

-no gracias o quieres algo mas zuru?-

-he? no gracias, asi estoy bien-

-muy bien cualquier cosa si necesitan no duden en avisarme a mi o alguno de mis compañeros, con su permiso-

-gracias…- _mirando como se marcha_

-discúlpame por haberte llamado asi…-

-no, no te preocupes, de hecho me gusta-

-me alegro-

-amm…-

-como se quien eres?, suena algo chistoso pero el olor a granada de tus labios me hizo reaccionar, aunque ya sabia de antemano quien era pero no me acerque a ti con intensiones malas solo que bueno ya sabes…-

-te gusto?-

-si…, pero entiendo!, no hay nada de que preocuparse de por si esto ya es demasiado extraño, para mi, en fin el chiste es que se quien eres, me dijeron mis hermanas a parte cuando fuimos a dar al hospital pero aun así no lo tomes a mal tu aroma es el que me hizo ratificar que eras tu-

_De la nada escucho un par de risitas dándome cuenta que era Shizuru quien lo hacia.._

-o-oye-

-lo siento es solo que tienes razón es todo tan extraño-

-bueno por lo menos ya no te ves como hace rato-

-gracias Natsuki, pero desgraciadamente aun no han encontrado al culpable, de hecho después de ese dia me la he estado pasando viviendo en mi habitación hasta ahora que habían iniciado las clases de nuevo-

-incluso sino fuese por eso es normal encerrase en el único lugar que conoces como tuyo y seguro-

-si, pero aun asi no me sentía cómoda, al legar a la universidad era todo normal hasta que ese jugador de futbol americano se me acercara, me sentí acosada hasta que lo vi tirado dándome cuenta que otra vez eras tu quien me salvaba, se que no sabías quien era, pero para mi fue algo importante y disculpa-

-no, se que fui algo dura con mis palabras pero enserio si te hubiese conocido jamás eso hubiera pasado, te hubiera protegido-

-gracias, eres muy amable-

-se que aun asi sigue siendo esto raro, pero….- _empiezo a escuchar su celular sonar_

-lo lamento- _contestando-_ si bueno?, estoy tomando te, en una cafetería cerca de la universidad, no no hace falta estoy muy bien acompañada gracias, si, no te preocupes, gracias, nos vemos mañana- _colgando_\- lo siento era mi amiga Haruka, se preocupo por no haberme visto-

-supongo que ya es tarde quieres que te pase a dejar?-

-no, gracias asi estoy bien-

_Pero cuando iba decirle que me dejara acompañarla unos sujetos aparecieron…_

-señorita, hemos venido por usted-

_Iba a levantarme pero Shizuru me detuvo con la mano.._

-no te preocupes siento el no haberte dicho antes-

_Me miro con ojos tristes pero era de suponerse aun asi me tomo por sorpresa nunca me percate de ellos, yo creo que fue por el hecho de que venían con ropas normales, pero al fijarme mejor es que un par de personas mas cerca estaban vigilándonos…_

-discúlpame tu a mi aunque no lo creas entiendo, espero verte mañana-

_Sin mas se marcho, pero no pude estar tanto tiempo con mis pensamientos por que me estaban hablando por teléfono…_

-bueno?-

-donde demonios te metiste Natsuki!-

-mai!, lo siento solo estaba hablando con alguien-

-por dios Natsuki, por lo menos tomate algo enserio!-

-ya mama mai, lo siento enseguida vuelvo-

-mejor nos vemos en la casa y compra la comida y cena que no pienso cocinar el dia de hoy-

-tan feo fue el regaño?-

-mue-ve, tu tra-se-ro a-ho-ra!-

-ok, esta bien ya iré para haya-

_Colgué, pague la cuenta y me fui a uno de los tantos restaurantes de mamá haru, que como de por si ya sabían quiénes éramos o era en este caso solo me lleve la comida para que después mandaran nuestra cena, al llegar con un par de bolsas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano en poder entrar a la casa y dejar las cosas, solo para ver que no había nadie para recibirme, deje las cosas en la cocina mientras me dirigía la sala donde todas cómodamente estaban mirando la tele…_

-se puede saber como es que nadie me recibió?-

-se puede saber como es que puedes dejar a tus hermanas solas, recibiendo un regaño del director?-

-chicas en verdad lo lamento, solo que me encontré con la famosa Shizuru fujino-

_De repente sus miradas se dirigen hacia mi….-_

-estas hablando enserio?-

-si, y me conto lo que paso-

-pero como es que paso?-

-pues se acuerdan de la chica que dijo sobre mi nariz que por cierto necesito sutura, y Youko es la doctora de la universidad y ese hijo de perra me las pagara…-

-hey!, no te desvíes del tema- _me decía mai mientras chasqueaba los dedos_

-bueno esa chica era o es Shizuru, acaso ustedes no sabían?-

-no, simplemente escuche decir y ver su expediente mas no una foto de ella- _contestaba nao_

-y que se supone que pasara ahora?- _cuestionaba Mikoto_

-no lo se pero creo que me declare…-

_Al termino de eso el trio que estaba mirándome se miró entre si solo para empezarse a reir…-_

-que!?, tu declararte?, como sucedió!- _decía mai_

-cachorro tu! , como es posible, domarte así de la noche a la mañana?- _decía nao_

-mi-mikoto tu también!-

-yo lo siento nat solo que, Mai dile que tu eres mas seria que yo…-

-ok, ya pero es que nat, en verdad parece una broma lo dijiste tan seria y bueno tímidamente nunca creí verte de esa forma, es como si es…tu… vi..eras-

_Poco a poco la voz de mai como el de las demás empezaban a calmarse y entrar en otro tipo de atmosfera…._

-enamorada?- _termino diciendo nao_

-estas hablando enserio?- _le seguía mai_

-de Shizuru?- _dijo Mikoto_

-creo que si..- _poniéndome nerviosa mientras ellas se levantaban y caminaban hacia mi_

-es una broma no es cierto?- _volvía a decir nao_-estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?-

-no estoy jugando, y si, en verdad no se qué es lo que me atrajo de ella pero si, le dije que me gustaba-

-sera mejor que aclares esto ahora Natsuki, porque puede que te metas en un serio problema, si se enteran nuestros padres, lo sabes?-

-s-si, solo que por que actúan de esta manera?-

-acaso no es obvio estúpida Natsuki?, tu la que le gusta divertirse en grande enamorada?, es enserio?- _decía nao_

-o-oye nao que es eso de llamarme por mi nombre-

-natsuki no te desvíes, más te vale que estés segura de lo que dices, nuestros padres si se enteran harán un gran alboroto y ni que se diga de los padres de Shizuru y con tu expediente criminal, eres capaz?-

-o-oigan lo único que no entiendo es que tiene de malo que solo le haya dicho que me gusta, es hermosa la han visto?-

-dioses la hemos perdido!, no!- _decía nao mientras se sentaba en el suelo teniendo una vista perdida_

-es que acaso no puedo enamorarme?-

-no importa el que te enamores sino la responsabilidad que vas a llevar de ahora en adelante-

-chicas!, nuestros padres nos quieren ver el fin de semana- _decía Mikoto guardando su celular_

-que!?, Mikoto que demonios hiciste!, ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad!- _decía Mai_

-maldita sea contigo chica gato!, eres idiota!, como es que vendes a tu hermana como vil pedazo de carne!-_agarraba a Mikoto de su playera_

-´pues yo la vi muy decidida_\- contestaba mikoto_

-ese no es el caso!, sabes que es lo que pasara el fin de semana!?- _le decia Mai_

-chi-cas, desde… cuando el decir que yo amm… estoy.. ena…-

-cállate!, no lo digas!- _decía nao_

-es que simplemente no entiendo por que tanto alboroto!- _les dije_

-tendrás más responsabilidades, primero iniciaran con un interrogatorio y cuando se den cuenta de quien es, te pondrán mas presión, menos libertades , les hablaran a los padres de Shizuru para mantenerlos al tanto y demás, de una vez te aviso que no es nada fácil, tener calificaciones buenas y no digo que si sacas una calificación reprobatoria signifique que tengas que terminar con ella sino que te manipularan mas, solo para darle a ella un futuro bueno, y tu quien dijo que ya no quería ser manipulada por nuestros padres, vienes a decirnos que estas enamorada?-

-per-pero e-eso no sig-nifica q-que pues qui-quiera tu sa-sabes, una vi-vida con e-ella-

-aun asi Natsuki, tendrás que tomar la relación enserio, no puedes ir por la vida con una y con otra, asi no funciona con nuestros padres, y no estoy diciendo que no quiero tener un futuro con Mikoto, me quiero casar con ella pero tuvimos muchas y aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, has visto las calificaciones de Mikoto?, sobrepasan las tuyas!, y solo porque esa es una de las condiciones para que estemos ella y yo, se que no tenemos que demostrar nada pero te obligan a ser una persona responsable con tu pareja y con el trabajo que hagas, si quieres ser libre de que se metan en tu vida esa es otra opción… aun así solo buscan lo mejor para nosotras, entiendes eso?-

-entonces…- _dije_

-si, prepárate para que sigan cada paso que des…-

-pero como es que ustedes…-

-por que les demostramos que si podemos…-

-entonces…-

-si-

-eres idiota Natsuki!- _decía nao_

-pero por que..-

-por qué asi son nuestros padres, asi son sus reglas, quieres una vida?, inténtalo y honra a tu pareja y familia-

-y tu nao?-

-lo sufrió también, por corto tiempo pero lo hizo-

-dios…-

-no quiero hablar de ello-

_Simplemente como es que era posible tal acto de crueldad?, es que no podemos tener un vida normal?, claro no, eso es ya mucho pedir con nuestros padres…._

_Después de aquello apenas si pude probar bocado, era lunes y tenia que aguantar hasta el sábado para mi sentencia…._

-tienes que ir a la escuela y lo sabes, Natsuki- _me decía mai_

-pero que tengo que hacer o que no lo entiendo-

-lo mejor que puedes hacer es aclarar las cosas tienes todavía tiempo para saber que sientes sino con una disculpa bastara, siento lo que hizo Mikoto, a veces su estupidez es mas fuerte que la razón-

-vaya consuelo-

-lo siento pero es lo único, se que actuamos horrible ayer pero como decirlo, fue inevitable, hasta de pensarlo me da escalofríos.

-y asi quieres que me levante?-

-claro!, tienes que terminar la universidad! Aun asi ya lo sabes, asi que no me hagas sacarte a golpes, y pedirle a Youko-sensei que te haga la cirugía reconstructiva-

-ya entendí- _parándome_

-buena chica, te esperamos apara desayunar, no tardes-

_Después de haberme metido a bañar y desayunar, tome de nuevo mi chopper, no estaba de tan humor para tener un accidente . al llegar a la escuela estacione mi motocicleta, era de esperarse que me pusieran atención por la bestia metálica en la que iba y claro por su puesto sumando el coche deportivo rojo de nao junto con Mai y Mikoto…_

-no entiendo el por que nos ven como bichos raros_\- decía mientras me quitaba el casco y las chicas salían del auto_

-no nos miran como bichos raros, nos miran como un blanco para hacer de las suyas- _contestaba Mai_

-como sea ya vámonos- _decía nao_

-oye nao…-_ le decía _

-hola! natsuki, buenos días!-

_Cuando escuche a alguien saludarme voltee para darme cuenta de que Shizuru era quien me hablaba, ni siquiera le pude dar un saludo adecuado por que, no se como fue que mis pies se enredaron entre ellos callándome encima de la motocicleta para después caerme de espaldas al otro lado de la motocicleta.._

-tsssss_\- escuche decir_

-natsuki!- _grito mai_

-auch- _dijo mikoto_

-na-natsuki!-_grito shizuru_

-idiota- _diciéndome nao a la cara antes de pasar encima de mi_

-natsuki!, estas bien!?- _topándome con los ojos de shizuru_

-dale gracias a los dioses que te caíste de espaldas y no de cara que sino estaríamos llevándote al hospital- _me decía mai ayudándome a también levantarme_

-estas bien?- _decía Mikoto_

-s-si, lo siento solo que no se que paso- _estando ya de pie_

-segura que estas bien?, podemos ir con Youko-sensei- _me decía Shizuru_

-en verdad estoy bien gracias por preocuparte y buenos días shizuru-

-shizuru?- _decía Mikoto_

-oh, he amm mira la hora que es! será mejor nos vayamos Mikoto- _me soltaba para tomarle la mano a Mikoto _

-que?, oigan esperen!-

-lo sentimos nat, con permiso- _haciendo reverencia y caminando algo rápido_

-lo siento mucho- me decía Shizuru

-que?, oh no!, tranquila no te preocupes asi son jejeje-

-segura?-

-si, tu tranquila y yo nerviosa-

-oye bubuzuke!, que demonios estas haciendo ahora!?-

_Escuchamos decir y mire por encima del hombreo de Shizuru, para ver como una rubia con cara de loca se nos acercaba…_

-ara, Haruka-

-demonios bubuzuke que esperas llegaremos tarde y tu perdiendo el tiempo-

-haruka te presento a Natsuki kruger, Natsuki ella es Haruka suzushiro-

-que tal_…- le dije sin mucho animo_

-vamos no es momento de hacer obras de caridad, reito y Yukino nos esperan- _tomándola de la mano_

-yo, Natsuki, lo siento, nos vemos al rato si?-

-si.. claro-

_mirando como se iba con esa rubia quien al parecer le cai mal, suspire, tome mi mochila para ir a mis clases…._

-con que ella es shizuru- _me preguntaba mai en una hoja de papel_

-si- escribía

-tienes razón es guapa-

-verdad!?-

-si, pero lamento el escribirte que si en verdad quieres algo SERIO CON ELLA, tendras que hablar con ella sobre el fin de semana-

-que!- _dije_

-shh!, callate Natsuki-_me dijo mai_

-sucede algo señorita kruger?-

-eh?, o no lo siento solo que lei algo que me sorprendió de su materia por eso-

-que buena excusa, asi que siéntese y preste atención-

Suspire y de nuevo le escribí…

-acaso tengo que decirle?-

-si-

-como por que o que?-

-pues si te declaraste te dio una respuesta o no?-

-no, no me la ha dado-

-pues que esperas para decirle-

-como quieres que le diga, Shizuru necesito que me des una respuesta ahora por que mis padres quieren casarme contigo?-

-no esta mal, seria buena idea, de hecho-

-no juegues conmigo!- _me levante de mi asiento gritándolo_

-kruger!, fuera del salón ahora!-

-que?-

-esto no es la preparatoria para que este comportándose asi que salga!-

_Tome mis cosas y Sali de ahí…_

-ok, ya se vengo Mai por el regaño del director ayer-_ pensé y suspire mientras ca_minaba por los alrededores hasta sentarme bajo un árbol- demonios y con el tengo 3 horas de clase- guardando _mi horario_

-natsuki?, que haces aquí?, te perdiste?-

Cuando escuche de nuevo su voz me quede sin habla por un momento mientras veía como se disculpaba con unas chicas y se acercaba a mi…

-no, solo que me sacaron-

-ni siquiera eso me sorprende eso ahora- _sentándose enfrente de mi_

-que graciosa-

-no lo tomes a mal Natsuki- _me sonreía_

-ya lo se lo siento solo que bueno…-

-solo que…?-

-primero que nada dime tienes novio?-

-he?, a-a que viene eso?-

-solo contesta- _la mire fijamente a los ojos mientras ella me veía algo tímida_

-n-no-

-bien, contéstame otra cosa, te gustaría salir conmigo?-

-por-por que ta-n de repente?-

-solo contéstame- _acercándome a ella_-te gustaría salir conmigo?, con intenciones de llegar a algo mas?-

_Solo veía como trataba de juntar las palabras necesarias y el aire suficiente y cuando por fin escuche e sonido de su voz apunto de decirme algo tenía que llegar el imbécil de reito…_

-aleja tus sucias manos de Shizuru bestia!-

-reito!?- decia Shizuru levantándose

-he!?, tu quien mierda te sientes que eres!, estúpido maricon!- _levantándome _

_No era mi culpa que no sea tolerante a los imbéciles con aires de grandeza… _

-te dije que te alejaras de ella, estúpida-

-estas seguro de decirme toda esa mierda a mi?- _acercándome_

-na-natsuki?-

-si, y te conozco lo suficiente como para decírtelo en la cara, aléjate de ella-

-y tu quien eres para para decirme a mí o más importante a ella que me aleje?, que eres su novio?, porque ella me dijo que no tenía, acaso esta mintiendo ella?, no lo creo asi que largo de aquí imbécil, porque si no lo haces te romperé el hocico-

-shizuru, aléjate de este vándalo!, la conozco des de hace mucho tiempo como para decirte que no merece ni una de tus palabras-

-entonces ahora me conoces?, que acaso con lo del video aun uno aceptas que debes de cambiar?-

-chi-chicos, tranquilícense-

-vámonos Shizuru, no es bueno para ti hablar con este tipo de gente-

-reito!?, suéltame-

_Reito tomo a Shizuru del brazo pero yo se lo impedí tomándolo del brazo… _

-será mejor que la sueltes y tómalo como agradecimiento por que si no fuera por tus trucos sucios nunca la hubiera conocido, y créeme que no habrá una segunda vez que te deje escapar, así que suéltala y nunca le vuelvas a hablar porque será mi novia, porque ya no quiero que le estés contaminado la mente, no me conoces… aun-

_Sentí que el agarre de reito hacia Shizuru se deshizo y yo también lo solté…._

-esto no se quedará así, solo te digo eso- me decía

-eso lo veremos-

Empezó a camina y me voltee a verla

-estas bien?, no te lastimo?- mirándola

-s-si estoy bien, gracias-

-no tienes que agradecer discúlpame tu a mi el actuar asi, pero lo conozco desde hace años, pero eso no viene aquí ahora, después te contare- _acercándome más a ella mientras ella daba pasos atrás hasta toparse con el árbol_

-eres una persona con muchos secretos no?-

-si, desgraciadamente pero tranquila, a su tiempo te lo diré todo, claro si es que quieres que este a tu lado-poniendo una de mis manos aun lado de ella tocando el árbol detrás de ella

-eso que significa?-

-a que si quieres que nos conozcamos?- puse una de mis manos delicadamente en su barbilla acercándomela mas- te dije ayer no es cierto?, me gustas, y hoy acabe de decir que quiero que te conviertas en mi novia-

_Y la bese, sentí como sus manos se posaron en mis hombros sin perder el tacto dado entre nuestros labios mientras que yo posaba mis manos en su cintura, acercándola hacia mi._

_No se cuánto tiempo duro ese pequeño beso hasta que sentí a Shizuru tocarme la cara, dándome a entender que la viera…_

-entonces te gustaría salir conmigo?- _le decía mientras mi frente tocaba la suya_

-si-

-gracias-

_Después de eso nos dimos otro beso pero este un poco mas corto que el anterior, estaba feliz esa era la verdad, ni siquiera se el por qué o como es que se dieron las cosas asi, pero me alegro, después de otro rato mas juntas ella me dijo que tenía que entrar a clase, pero me dio su número y su correo, mientras que yo decidí volverme a sentar y esperar a que sea mi siguiente clase…_

-natsuki!-

_Abrí los ojos solo para ver a Mai por la ventana que me hacía señas de que fuera, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia donde estaba_

-que sucedió?-_me preguntaba _

-que sucedió de que?, nao y Mikoto?-

\- las mande por ahí y sabes que los chismes se divulgan como los gérmenes, te encontraste con reito no?-

-ni me lo recuerdes, ese imbécil se atrevió a decirle en mi cara a Shizuru que se aleje de mi-

-también estaba ahí?-

-si-

-y que sucedió?-

-nada, lo deje ir solo por esta vez pero le dije que se alejara de Shizuru porque ella seria mi novia-

-entonces por fin se lo dijiste?-

-si, pero no se si ella lo quiera, es difícil espero no haber sido demasiado brusca con ella, nos besamos-

-tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad?-

-es que fue inevitable-

-será mejor que aclares las cosas porque conociendo a reito es capaz de hacer que ustedes se pelean y bueno ya sabes cosas de parejas pero harás algo si te interesa sino déjalo ser, aunque sea reito no debes dejarte guiar por esas cosas-

-supongo que tienes razón, pero ya me dio su correo y numero Shizuru-

-que rápida-

-si pero te lo vuelvo a repetir quien sabe que pase-

-aun asi tienes que halar con nao, ella esta preocupada-

-porque?-

-es obvio que tienes que hablar con ella, sabes como te quiere y el que hayas dicho esas cosas ayer si la tomó por sorpresa-

-esta bien lo hare llegando a casa-

-bien-

_Después de haber terminado las clases y de charlar un rato antes de despedirnos Shizuru y yo, me derigi a mi casa…_

-y nao?- _le preguntaba a Mai que estaba en la cocina_

-en su habitación-

_Sin mas me dirigí a su habitación toque y abri la puerta…_

-hola-

-que quieres, no te di permiso para entrar-

-oye, que clase de recibimiento es ese?-

-oye enserio no estoy de humor-

-oye no se como es que me ocultaron ciertas cosas incluso ni siquiera se por que Mikoto esta en la universidad si es dos años menor que nosotras-

-exámenes para adelantar materias, no es tan idiota como tu-

-o…. no sabia, sabes me siento excluida, porque no me dijeron?, que otras cosas han hecho bajo mis narices-

-el hecho de que seamos hermanas no significa que seamos débiles y queramos que se enteren de nuestras vidas privadas o mejor dicho nuestros fracasos-

-por qué no me dijiste que andabas con alguien?-

-por qué no tengo por qué, sabes eso de lo que dijo mai es verdad yo les dije que me gustaba alguien y ellos aceptaron se que es raro pero, la responsabilidad de la cual estamos huyendo nos llegara un día y me dije la amo y haría todo por ella, pero un dia me di cuenta que ella no quería una relación seria, asi son las cosas, porque hacen esas cosas nuestros padres?, para no desilusionarnos mas adelante, lo único que hacen es darnos a entender de nuestros posibles errores y no volverlos a repetir asi de sencillo entiendes?-

-para saber si se atreven a tener una relación seria con nosotras, no?-

-si, digámoslo así, es raro su método de ver que clase de gente hay en nuestro alrededor, pero es efectiva, aunque no lo creas, te hace notar quienes son buenas o malas personas, y por eso….-

-y por eso no quieres que me lastime?-

-escucha Natsuki, se que no la conozco pero tampoco quiero que te desilusiones, hay muchos que están detrás de ella, se que no tienes que demostrar lo que vales, pero así son los viejos, y más si se trata de esa joya en la que posaron tus ojos, solo quiero que estés segura y si ella hace su parte las apoyare, enserio-

-muchas palabras solo para decir, idiota ten cuidado aun así estaré para ti-

-si supongo, pero no te preocupes de reíto lo mantendré alejado-

-esa es mi hermana-

-eso se escuchó raro-

-venga ya, vamos a comer-

Pasaron los días y cada vez me convertía un poco mas cercana a shizuru, platicábamos de todo un poco, también le había presentado a Mai, Nao y a Mikoto…

-buen nosotras ya nos vamos nat, Shizuru –san, con permiso nos vemos en la casa- _decía Mai mientras hacia una reverencia con nao y Mikoto_

-si, nos vemos el lunes-_contestando Shizuru_

-bueno Shizuru te gustaría ir al cine?-

-no creo poder de hecho tengo que llegar a casa temprano hoy-

-bueno no hay nada que hacerle-

-lo siento-

-no no te preocupes, entiendo la situación asi que no pasa nada-

-nee Natsuki dime cuéntame mas de ti-

-que quieres saber?-

-todo?-

-supongo que no hay opción verdad?-

-por que lo dices?-

-se que apenas nos conocemos y todo eso pero gracias a Mikoto, digamos que estoy en un pequeño aprieto con mis padres, se que suena raro pero son raros y estrictos, muy estrictos-

-no creo que lo sean tanto como mi papa-

-oh en verdad son peor que tu padre-

-enserio?-

-si, todos ellos son estrictos a su manera asi que no hay muchos huecos que podamos hacer-

-sigo diciendo que tienes una vida muy misteriosa-

-si y ni siquiera se si seria bueno, decirte , estas dispuesta?, aun no nos conocemos demasiado-

-supongo que el tiempo lo decide todo no?-

-si pero desearía que el tiempo ahora no decida sino tu-

_Me le había acercado lo suficiente solo para darle un beso y cuando estábamos apunto de hacerlo alguien nos interrumpe…_

-ajammm ,señorita Shizuru, tenemos que irnos su padre la espera-

-yo…-

-no te preocupes será en otra ocasión….- _le dije_

_Vi cómo se levantó y se marchó sin muchas ganas vi como entraba a un coche e irse…_

-sera bueno?, hacer el sacrificio con ella?, de por si todo sigue siendo raro- _pense_

Me levante y al estacionamiento para irme a casa….

_Al dia siguiente nos levantamos temprano para aclarar un poco la situación con mis padres, al llegar veíamos un montón de gente de aquí para haya, estacionamos nuestros vehículos y como siempre siendo abrazadas, besadas y toqueteadas para ver si teníamos o no teníamos algo mas…_

-pero que le paso a tu nariz!- _decían preocupadas nuestras madres_

-tuve… un pequeño …accidente… pero… podrían.. explicarnos… que sucede?-

-evento de caridad de sus madres, pero eso no significa que te has librado de la charla Natsuki, asi que hablaremos después de esa herida, verdad mai?- _decía papa tora_

-a mi no me vean fue youko-_decía papa kitsune_

-dejando eso aun lado… mi Natsuki ya creció también!- _decía mama shion_

-creo que llorare- _decia mama haru_

-supongo que ya era hora- _decia papa ryuu_

-nao estas segura de esto?- _decia mama ame_

-no me interesa- _decia nao_

-pero pasen ya desayunaron?, no verdad vamos a desayunar y después hablamos- _decia mama haru_

_Después de una corta charla junto con el desayuno, llego el momento de hablar…_

-bueno chicas a excepción de Natsuki pueden retirarse o ir de compras para la fiesta de gala de esta noche- nos _decia mama shion_

_Ellas se levantaron y se fueron dejándome con nuestros seis padres …_

-sabes el pro que estas aquí no es cierto?- _decía papa tora_

-si..-

-como se llama esa jovencita?- _decia mama ame_

-ammm…-

-sera mejor que nos digas la verdad Natsuki, recuerda que esta tu padre kitsune- _decia papa tora_

-bueno, bueno tranquilos- _decia papa ryuu_

-se llama Shizuru viola o mejor dicho shizuru fujino-

-te gusta?- _decia mama haru_

-si, pero no se si yo le guste en verdad a ella-

-bien vamos bien, conozco a sus padres hablare con ellos que piensas pretender a su hija, prefiero que sea de la mejor forma y asi no tenga ideas erróneas sobre ti o sobre nosotros, ya que son muy glamurosos- decia papa tora

-no diras problemáticos?- _decía papa kitsune_

-no importa como sea de todas maneras estaremos ahí para ustedes hija, verdad ryuu?-_decia mama shion_

-tienes razón, no importa mucho, además creo que estarán el dia de hoy en la casa- _decía papa ryuu_

-que?- _dije_

-ryuu para ser el primer ministro no se como es que eres tan….- _decia papa kitsune_

-kitsune habíamos dicho que ya no hablaríamos de eso- _le decia papa tora_

-bueno Natsuki sabes que tendrás que hacer muchas cosas no es cierto_?- decia mama ame_

-vamos querida ahora no es momento de asustarla con su familia no tiene suficiente?, además hoy es un dia especial, verdad tora_?- decía mama shion_

-si lo pones de esa manera, tienes razón-_contestaba papa tora_

_A veces no se cómo le hace mama shion para tranquilizar a papa tora, supongo que el amor…_

-bien quedando todo claro sera mejor que vayas con tus hermanas que de seguro te estarán esperando para ir de compras_\- decia papa kitsune_

-déjanos, lo demás a nosotros hija- _decia papa tora_

-ve con cuidado- _decia papa ryuu_

Me habían levantado de la silla y sacado con empujones de ahí, sin poder decir mas….

-este dira sera demasiado pesado…- dije

-y que paso?- me preguntaba mai estando ya enfrente de mi

-nada-

-nada?-

-me dijeron que después me dirían que hacer pero veremos a Shizuru hoy en la fiesta que darán nuestros padres-

-hablara con sus padres no?-

-lo mas probable-

-espero que no te vean con malos ojos por la herida-

-si me ven con malos ojos esa será tu culpa mai-

-bueno no importa ellos lo arreglaran-

-lo único que no puedo creer es que tengas suerte estúpido cachorro-

-aun no creo que la tenga pero eso lo veremos en la noche-

-bueno eso no importa vamos de compras que si no nos regañaran-

_Y asi subimos de nuevo nuestros vehículos y fuimos al centro comercial que estaba a unas 3 horas de ahí…._

_Regresamos apenas justas de tiempo en lo que nos arreglábamos y demás, de por si seria la primera vez en que asistiremos a un evento de nuestros padres, cada vez esto me ponía incomoda dándonos a tender de que nuestra libertad seria quitada por el trabajo familiar o carreras…_

_No digo que siempre quiero ser libre o algo asi las obligaciones nunca me fueron a excepción de un bien común y ni modo en fin esto era un gran paso para mi y para mis hermanas haber que tal nos va…_


	5. El Quinto Paso

Bien creo que es hora de empezar con el trabajo difícil….. y con esto empezamos la ultima fase de actualizaciones, gracias por la espera y demas saben que bueno siempre tendre una mente algo retorcida y emiendo mis errores con algo bonito creo jajajajaja pero aun asi no se libraran de mi aunque algunos me odien a muerte si yo tambien me quiero morir pero no se los dejare fácil x3 jajajaja nos vemos luego….

…..

El Quinto Paso Para Atraerte…

…..

_La noche apenas empezaba, la casa de nuestros padres habia sido finamente arreglada pero tampoco tan exagerada ya que seria una fiesta de caridad…_

_Mi manada y yo; ya nos encontrábamos listas; Mai y Nao decidieron ponerse un vestido mientras que Mikoto y yo nos decidimos en poner un traje de gala, si, se que hubiese sido mejor ponerme un vestido pero simplemente no me nació ponerme un vestido aunque de por si, no me gustan y conociendo a Mikoto de salvaje no quiero que tenga un accidente, además esta noche seria la primera vez que asistiríamos a una fiesta de nuestros padres o eso quisimos creer, que nos habían invitado de buena fe.._

-ok reglas de sus padres entendieron?- _decia mama haru mientras se polveaba la nariz enfrente del espejo_

-si~- _decíamos las cuatro observándola por el reflejo del espejo_

\- numero uno cualquiera que se les acerque recuerden dar su apellido falso, entendieron?- _decia mama shion mientras le acomodaba la cortaba a Mikoto _

-si- _contestábamos_

-numero dos si alguno de los invitados les preguntan mas de lo normal aléjense y no divulguen cosas escuchaste Mikoto?- _decia de nuevo mama shion mientras ahora me arreglaba a mi la corbata como el cuello de la camisa_

-no me le despegare tanto de Mikoto mama- _decia Mai en su defensa_

-ok, confiare en ustedes, tampoco busques pelea Natsuki, suficiente tenemos con preocuparnos por arreglar ese golpe en tu nariz, espero que podamos obtener algo de beneficio, tal vez haya alguna loca obsesionada con chicas rudas como tu- _decia mama haru poniéndose ahora unos pendientes_

-si, ya entendí- _contestaba_

-ni tampoco te pongas a investigar a la gente Nao, suficiente tengo con tu padre que a cada uno investiga, no quiero que piensen que tu seas una espia o algo peor, quedo claro?- _decia mama ame mientras le arreglaba un poco el escote del vestido_

\- si, mama_\- contestaba nao_

-alguna otra cosa que se me olvide? Ame, shion?- _decia mama haru mientras volteaba a vernos_

\- que disfruten la velada?- _decia mama shion_

-tampoco tomen demasiado, recuerden que están en una fiesta de caridad y ustedes nos ayudaran a obtener esos fondos quedo claro?- _decia mama ame_

-gracias por recordarnos de nuevo nuestro castigo- _contestaba _

-no es nada hija, asi aprenderán a no armar tanto jaleo en su primer dia de clases, y eso va para todas- _decia mama haru_

-creyeron que se librarían de esta?- _decia mama ame_

_Oh si nuestros padres se habían enterado de lo que habia pasado el primer dia de clases, gracias a nuestro querido director chismoso, que me las pagara su mustang…, asi como a su vez que mágicamente tambien ese dia que les habia llamado Mikoto para decirles sobre mi enamoramiento y que salieran con que nos querían ver el dia de hoy; para que llegado aquí y enterarnos que tendrían una fiesta de caridad y salir ahora con que…_

"_chicas necesitamos que nos ayuden con algo, el problema es que "cuatro" de nuestras chicas que se ofrecieron para este dia, tuvieron un pequeño accidente asi que como ustedes son buenas niñas, y que nunca hacen nada malo en la escuela, por que siempre se portan bien y nunca se agarran a golpes, ni lastiman a sus senpais, nos ayudaran esta noche para reunir fondos, por ser muy buenas niñas, se preguntaran como?, fácil las venderemos al mejor postor el dia de hoy, pero no se preocupen denle gracias a sus padres que son sobreprotectores por no tener una cita con aquellos quien las compren el dia de hoy asi que solo será por esta noche asi que hagan su mayor esfuerzo quedo claro?"_

_Como carajos negarnos o reclamarles cuando se enteraron de esas pocas cosas… era lo menos que podíamos hacer… imagínense si se hubieran enterado de lo otro? Creo que estaríamos en alguna isla deshabitada por nuestra cuenta por… días.. meses.. tal vez años…_

-lo sentimos mucho- _decíamos las cuatro_

-bien, entonces vayan ustedes primero en un momento los alcanzamos-

-esta bien- _decíamos mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta como niñas castigadas al rincón_

-espero que consigan una buena suma de dinero que sino les ira peor escucharon?- _sentenciaba mama Ame que nos hizo salir sonrientes y felices de la vida de la habitación_

-uff eso si dio miedo- _decia_

-pues que te siga dando miedo, por que la única que esta perdiendo eres tu cachorro, y si no consigues una buena suma a ti te darán el castigo-

_Me habia parado en seco notando las posibilidades que tenia de conseguir por lo menos un suma buena de dinero estando en mi posición…. Casi cero…_

-pe-pero y mikoto!?- _corri hacia ellas_

-Y que tiene que ver Mikoto aquí?- _decia mai_

-sin ofender Mikoto, pero pues ella no creo que…-

-te equivocas por ser la mas pequeña aquí, será mas fácil para conseguir dinero ya sabes hay personas que les gustan las niñas o lo adorable que se ven y conociendo a la chica gato eso será pan comido- _decia nao_

_Como es posible que encuentre hasta lógica a lo que me decia nao con respecto a Mikoto, pero no podía resignarme a perder sino sinceramente no se que es lo que mis madres me harian…._

_De tanto pensar en como le haría ya estábamos abajo mirando a la gente bebiendo un poco, como platicando y de mas… _

-oig_..- cuando mire a mi alrededor mis hermanas ya no estaban- _genial, ahora estoy sola_\- me dije mientras caminaba y un mesero me ofrecía una bebida…_

_Decidi caminar por toda esa parte exclusiva para bailes de la casa mientras bebia mi copa y alguno que otro aperitivo, observando a la gente que saludaban mis padres hasta que choque con alguien.._

-yo lo siento!-

-no yo.. Natsuki?-

-shizuru? Pero..-

-que haces aquí?-

-he?, ah yo?, bueno como decirlo me invitaron hahahaha-

-no eres buena mentirosa sabes?-

-eso lo se pero como decirlo…-

-sabias que vendría verdad?-

-no puedo mentirte a estas alturas verdad?-

-no-

-si sabia que vendrías pero jejeje se me olvido que estarías aquí-

-eres cruel sabes?-

-que?, no, no lo digo por eso sino por que bueno…. Ammm estoy aquí para ayudar con el evento de caridad sabes?-

-oh…-

_Pues mis 20 segundos de valor se fueron hace mucho eso lo se, pero se supone que Shizuru era ahora mi novia pero actuamos como si fuésemos no se uno de esos juegos de niños pequeños que se besan y luego están como si nada que ahora ni se en que parte de mi declaración quedo pero supongo que tengo que hacerlo de nuevo… _

-si… y como estas?-

-bien… y tu?-

-mhhh supongo que con algo de miedo pero mejor dime vinieron tus padres?-

-si, de hecho mi madre esta con una de sus amigas Yuuki Ame la conoces?, están por alla- _señalándome_

-oh!, si como no conocer a esa mujer tan.. hermosa- _le dije- _tan hermosamente que me tiene amenazada con esa bonita sonrisa y esa mirada que me da pánico… hola madre!_\- pense mientras me veía y levantaba su copa junto con una pequeña reverencia _

\- y mi padre esta…. Con ara..-

-ara?, que sucede donde esta tu padre?- _le pregunte curiosa mientras veía a los pequeños círculos de personas…_

-como decirlo esta con el esposo de yuuki-san, kitsune yuuki- _señalándome a mi padre con el suegro perfecto conociendo a papa kitsune ya vali_\- pero por que ara?-

-sonara algo chistoso y cosas de niños pero ellos nunca se llevaron bien o eso dice mi madre-

-pues desde hace cuanto tiempo se conocen?-

-bueno no se mucho sobre los detalles pero desde hace años como unos 10 años o tal vez mas-

-ya veo-

_Por otra parte en la conversación de kitsune y el padre de Shizuru…_

-hola fujino-san cuanto tiempo sin verte~-

-oh demonios, si hubiera sabido que vendrías no hubiera venido-

-si, lastima que tu esposa no te dijera nada-

-se supone que estarías fuera del país que te tiene aquí-

\- estas muy informado de lo que hago no es cierto?-

-que quieres kitsune-

-nada solo saludar a un viejo amigo pero veo que tu hija se ha convertido en una exquisita flor, como se encuentra?-

-ahora bien, pero a veces tiene pesadillas, esto me esta matando-

-aun no encuentran al culpable?-

-no, es lo peor-

-bueno no te preocupes de eso ahora, te ayudare-

-conociéndote que quieres a cambio?-

-mhh nada pero mira que tenemos ahí… tu florecita esta siendo cautivada por alguien-

-que?-

-si, mira haya con esa joven que tiene traje y pinta de delincuente por la gasa en la nariz-

-delincuente!?-

-bueno tranquilo no te exaltes solo dime algo tu hija sale con alguien?-

-no por que-

-esta comprometida?-

-últimamente le estan llegando muchos pretendientes pidiendo su mano, pero con lo que paso ni quiero ponerla en riesgo con nadie y menos con un delincuente-

\- que buscas en un yerno?-

-kitsune que demonios te sucede-

-vamos fujino-san, deja de ser tan malhumorado que te ves de casi 60 y solo acabas de cumplir 47, solo contesta que buscas de un yerno-

-mientras sea feliz no hay nada que temer pero tampoco dejare que este con un parasito vividor que este con ella solo por su dinero-

-algo mas que agregar?-

-ammm no lo se, me puedes explicar por que ese delincuente se acerca asi a mi hija!?-

-he?, oh!, pero mira la hora!, ya es hora de la subasta de personas vamos amigo mio-

-no soy tu amigo-

-créeme que lo se… pero vamos consuegro-

-que dijiste?-

-nada, vamos que esto se pondrá bueno!-

_Por otro lado…._

-natsuki!, ya es hora-

-oh!, Shizuru-san-

-hola chicas tambien ayudaran a la fiesta de caridad?-

-si, bueno am es hora de irnos Natsuki, lo sentimos mucho Shizuru-san-

-claro no hay problema, nos vemos natsuki-

…..

_-_muy buenas noches señoras y señores, gracias por venir a esta fiesta de caridad en esta hermosa velada, y espero que la esten pasando de maravilla, mi nombre es Mitsuki y sere la encargada de este evento de caridad…. asi que primero que nada hagamos pasar a estas hermosas 20 mujeres que han estado conviviendo con ustedes, ellas muy amablemente se ofrecieron como voluntarias a esta subasta de personas para conseguir fondos para rescatar animales en peligro de extinción y para hacer posible nuestra meta, los ganadores de estas hermosas mujeres tendrán una hermosa cita con ellas, que hombre o mujer no les gustaría salir con estas bellezas porque yo si quisiera tener una cita con ellas pero desgraciadamente no puedo meterme con la mercancía jajajajaja pero bueno tendré que solo verlas y echarles un vistazo… asi que iniciemos con esta subasta de personas les parece?... como primera….-

_Sinceramente quería hacerme del baño en los pantalones por el saber que me venderán por esta noche como objeto o animal, que ni siquiera entiendo el porque subasta de personas?, mejor hubiera sido cenar con papa Ryuu por ser el primer ministro pero no, como si pudiera multiplicarse… pero lo peor de todo es la mirada de Shizuru que no deja de verme con cara de preocupación, en otras de nerviosismo, no se a veces no entiendo, aunque se me olvido hacerle un cumplido por lo hermosa que se ve con ese vestido malditos 20 segundos me pregunto cuando los volveré a tener…_

_Pero ahora veo que se aleja y se va a donde esta su padre en compañía del mio, me pregunto por que…_

-muy bien señoras y señores como ultima voluntaria tenemos a Natsuki, esta hermosa mujer aun a pesar de tener una herida de guerra tiene una hermosa figura, cuerpo bien torneado, ojos color esmeralda con una mirada salvaje y seria, cabello color cobalto… en pocas palabras toda una chica rebelde sin causa de apenas 19 años, ella como las otras 3 chicas solo se les permite tenerlas esta noche, asi que quien iniciar para tener este manjar único en su especie?, iniciamos con 50 mil yenes!, quien ofrece mas!-

-yo ofrezco 60 mil yens!-

-vamos chicos que no les apague su vista solo por tener esta herida de guerra quien da 80 mil yens!-

-yo!, y eso solo por que tiene unos increíbles ojos color esmeralda!-

\- jajajaja bien quien da mas!?, todas las mañanas sale a correr imagínense su fuerza! sino es que sale con su increíble motocicleta a quien le gustaría dar un corto paseo con ella esta noche en su bestia metalica?-

\- doy 100 mil yens! Solo por salir con esa preciosura en esa bestia y me deje abrazarla-

\- alguien mas, da mas!?, sino esta preciosura se ira con la señora a la una!...-

-yo doy 150 mil yens! Si me deja robarle un beso!-

-fuertes declaraciones mis amigos pero quien ofrece mas?, nadie?-

-yo doy 200 mil yens! Solo por cinco besitos!-

-jajajaja válgame solo por cinco?, hasta han dejado a nuestra Natsuki sin habla, alguien da mas?, sino se va con esa hermosa mujer de cabello negro y hermoso escote-

-yo doy! 700 mil yens!... y es mi ultima oferta….-

-vendida!, a la hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos color rubi, ven por tu cita de esta noche-

Pero que demonios acaba de suceder? Y cuanto tiempo me perdi?, como que 700 mil yens!?... mire a la chica que ni siquiera me percate que estaba a mi lado solo para ver después a Shizuru quien se dirigía hacia mi algo timida…

-hermosa señorita que se siente haber gastado esa fuerte cantidad solo por un par de horas con esta rebelde-

-jejej aun no lo se-

-supongo que la aventura que tiene nuestra Natsuki pegada en su frente nos dice mas que mil palabras! Para poder dar esa cantidad, pero aun asi felicidades a todos ustedes! Ganadores de estas hermosas mujeres y sentimos por las señoras y señores que no pudieron obtener a alguna de las candidatas y que ahora están soltando algunas lagrimas de cocodrilo… ni modo no hubieran sido tan codos jajaja es broma, bueno gracias por esta velada y que la sigan disfrutando, buenas noches!-

-por que lo hiciste?- tenia que preguntarle

-no iba a dejar que alguien te robara cinco besos ni nada-

-jajaja siendo sincera me salvaste de una muy buena-

-ademas de que como te compre me gustaría que me dijeras todo de una vez-

_No se si fue por su curiosidad o por que en verdad si siente algo por mi o que pero si ella dio esos 700 mil yens por mi yo encantada además de que me salvo de mi madre Ame…_

-esta bien pero que te parece si vamos a otro lugar?-

-me piensas dar ese paseo en tu motocicleta?-

-aunque quisiera no me atrevería con ese hermoso vestido, simplemente seria un pecado si lo hicera-

-que bueno que lo ves desea manera-

-entonces vamos?-

-si-

_Le ofreci mi brazo para que pusiera su mano y lo hizo, ambas salimos del lugar para pasar al jardín trasero de la casa, donde sabia que no habia nadie quien pudiera escuchar o ver…_

-esto es hermos..- me decia Shizuru al ver el estanque un árbol de sakura y muchas flores

-lo es, siempre me ha gustado venir aquí-

-como lo sabes?-

-bueno como decirlo esta es mi casa..-

-que!?-

-si y tengo seis padres, claro son adoptivos pero son como si fueran mis padres verdaderos, mas bien son los amigos intimos de mis padres-

-que haber espera Natsuki es enserio?-

-si, dijiste que querías saber no es cierto? Pues te lo dire todo desde el inicio…-

_Le conté sobre mis padres tora, kitsune, ryuu, ame, shion y haru asi como tambien el accidente que tuvieron mis verdaderos padres, el por que tenemos diferentes apellidos a los reales, y alguno que otro detalle…_

-y eso es todo….-

-vaya…-

-no me crees?-

-no es que no te crea sino que veo que has tenido una vida muy ajetreada-

-lo se pero es entretenido aunque a veces frustrante, pero lo importante aquí es… valio la pena gastar todo ese dinero solo por mi?-

-el dinero que haya gastado por ti esta noche no tiene nada que ver aquí solo que quería saber de una vez como era o es tu vida-

-me querías hacer sentir culpable verdad?-

-si algo asi-

-pues creo que me sentiré un poco mas culpable-

-por que lo dcies?-

-es que les dije a mis apdres que me gustabas y de seguro ahora estan hablando con tus padres-

-he?-

\- bueno yo no se los dije sino fue Mikoto y bueno cuando se enteraron jaaa como decirlo bueno eso no tiene mucho que ver aquí sabes?, Shizuru en verdad me gustas y se que es lo que te paso pero en verdad quisiera que te conviertas en mi novia dare lo mejor de mi solo por ti, se que soy en verdad una rebelde sin causa y tal vez tu padre no me quiera después de enterase de mi expediente criminal aunque sea solo multas por arrebasar el limite de velocidad o por tener casi conciertos en mi casa, son pequeñas cosas pero quisiera que lo intentáramos si?, te juro que cambiare-

-natsuki no quiero que cambies, te conocí por lo que eres así de rebelde y no me importaría pero bueno no se que decir es mucha información que me has dado, aunque se que no tenga nada que ver aquí pero…-

_por dios por que las mujeres a veces se complican la vida… asi que la bese e inmediatamente en mis 20 segundos de valor sus manos se dirigieron a mis hombros como mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura…_

-pero nada, en verdad quiero tener una relación seria contigo puedes aceptar estos sentimientos?-

-esta bien-

-salio igual que tu tora!, tan salvaje-

-he?-

_Volteamos a ver solo para encontrarnos con toda la familia…._

-cuantas veces te dije Natsuki que fueran mas amable con las mujeres- _decia papa kitsune_\- da gracias a los dioses que no te dio una cachetada por tu valentía irrespetuosa-

-pero que…-

-mi hija, con un delincuente?- _decia el padre de Shizuru_

-vamos consuegro que su hija no se decepcionara ni se aburrirá- _decia mama haru_

-consuegro!?, ni se han casado!-

-pero ya nos conocemos!-

-quedara mas en familia querido- _decia la mama de Shizuru_

-me alegra mucho que tu hija se fijara en la nuestra- _decia mama ame_

_Me acabo de meter en la boca del lobo… es era la verdad_

…_.._

_Jajajaja hola y adiós….. esperoque les haya gustado nos vemos mañana tal vez…_


End file.
